Cupid's Lost Arrow
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Rin! Kouichi told his best friend Katsura that he loved him and was rejected. He's been handling it well until one day his heart finally shatters. What happens when Katsura catches him in a moment of weakness? Sou/Katsura/Kouichi
1. Chapter 1

**Not many people have heard about this series, or at least not many people have written stories about it, but this was my first actual yaoi manga and so it has a special place in my heart. If anyone is kind enough to read this then let me say thank you and that I hope you will go and read the real thing. There are three volumes total and this takes place after the 3****rd****. Please review and enjoy!**

**Manga: Rin!**

**Parings: Sou/Katsura/Kouichi**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rin! Or the wonderful characters.**

**Warning: If you do not like yaoi or boy/boy love then do not read. May contain OOCness.**

**Cupid's Lost Arrow**

Chapter One: Can't Stop

The thought of becoming the new captain of the Archery club was not originally appealing to Kouichi but when he realized that this would give him the opportunity to be around his friend Katsura more, he warmed up to the idea. Kouichi had fallen in love with his cute best friend many years ago and had finally admitted his feelings…only to be rejected. Yet, he still tried to hang on to any shred of hope he could find.

His rivalry with Sou, Katsura's boyfriend and the former Assistant Captain of their archery club, had become a bit more heated as of late. Ever since Sou and Katsura's brother Yamato entered college, Kouichi has been stepping up his game. Sure, Katsura sill had a bad habit of running to Kouichi whenever he had problems (most of them surrounding his tumultuous relationship with Sou) and it pained Kouchi to have to be strong for his friend every time…but the fact that he was being viewed as dependable by the person he loved made it worth it.

But one day, the pain became too much for Kouichi to bear and he began to slip away…

"Kouichi, you're still here?" Katsura asked, bringing him out of his melancholy thoughts.

Kouichi was staring out at the wall of targets at the Archery range. The club time had ended an hour ago but he had stayed behind for some time alone. As much as he loved Katsura, being around him all day was beginning to wear him down. He knew that he had to remain composed for the benefit of everyone…but his strength was waning. He knew that he was close to snapping and doing something he would deeply regret. Katsura had been angry with him for those surprise kiss attacks before…but what if he went further one day? He could lose Katsura and their precious friendship forever.

"Kouichi? Did you hear me? Are you ok?"

Kouichi turned to face his worried Assistant Captain and stared blankly at him as he said, "What am I doing Katsura?"

"Huh?" the boy asked with a confused expression.

"Why can't I stop? Why can't I let you go?" he paused before continuing, "Please, tell me how to stop. Make me stop before I…"

Katsura's eyes widened in surprise and worry and his heart twisted with sadness. He felt completely useless as he watched his best friend fall apart. Once again, he had been blind to his friend's troubles. Kouichi was always there for him even though he had hurt him deeply. Kouichi had once called him his ideal assistant…but he was starting to doubt the truth in that statement. What kind of person is so thoughtless of their friend's feelings? A bad person…like him. He felt that he didn't deserve Kouichi's friendship…and he definitely did not deserve Kouichi's love.

"What's going on? What needs to stop?" he asked quietly as he reached out a hand to grab Kouichi's shoulder gently.

Kouichi's chest started to throb and his eyes stung with unshed tears. Weak…he was being so weak in front of Katsura. Wasn't it normally the other way around? But things were extremely different this time. Katsura was touching him…and it made his skin burn. He wanted to both squeeze the boy and roughly push him away. Instead, he settled for shaking Katsura's hand off and stepping back, all while avoiding eye contact with the small brunette.

"Don't…please don't," he whispered pleadingly.

Katsura frowned and stubbornly moved to close their distance again. Kouichi gasped and just as he was about to turn and run, Katsura lunged forward and wrapped him in a fierce hug. He was speechless as the warmth slowly seeped into his frozen body. He was so sure that Katsura only let Sou hug him…only Sou…always Sou.

"I'm not going to let you suffer alone anymore. I'm so sorry I've been so insensitive this whole time. This is my fault. I'm so, so sorry. I promise I won't let you go again. I'm here Kouichi…I'm not going anywhere."

Kouichi sighed and brought his arms up to reciprocate the embrace. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to stop anytime soon. Katsura was too kind…too cute…too pure for him to resist. At that moment, he realized that he didn't want to stop...even if it only continued to bring him heartache…he would never stop.

"Well, at least I gave it a shot. When Shibata-senpai asks…tell him I did try to stop," he murmured in Katsura's ear.

Katsura made a sound of confusion and Kouichi smiled for the first time in two weeks as he explained, "I should have known…I can never stop loving you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rin!**

**Warning: Shonen-ai.**

**Chapter Two**

"Can I kiss you?" Kouichi asked quietly.

Katsura blushed and his eyes widened in shock, "W-what?"

Kouichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he laughed it off, "Just kidding Katsura. Don't worry about it. I'm just being an idiot."

The taller boy turned and began to walk away when he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve. He stopped and looked back to where his best friend stood with his eyes stuck to the ground. Katsura remained staring downward with his fingers clenched onto Kouichi's sleeve as he bit his lip.

"What is it Katsura?" Kouichi probed gently as he did not want to scare his cute Assistant Captain away.

"Um…Kouichi…I love Sou and I would never want to hurt him. I would never betray him…" Katsura began hesitantly.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I know."

The smaller boy shifted his footing as a show of nervousness before he murmured just loud enough for Kouichi to hear, "But I love you too…and I don't want to lose you. So…you can kiss me."

Kouichi could not believe his ears. There was no way his adorable best friend who he knew was deeply in love with their senpai would ever agree to cheat on his lover. He had said it in the heat of the moment but honestly never thought Katsura would agree.

"Katsura…it's ok. You don't have to say or do something you don't really mean. You don't want to cheat on Senpai. You love him too much and you are an honorable person. It's part of the reason why I love you. I'm fine now. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Kouichi patted Katsura's head warmly before he turned to leave but once again was stopped by firm tug. He suddenly felt Katsura's warm body pressed up against his back and he gasped.

"What are you doing? Katsura, let me go!" he cried, but he did not try to move away from the soothing feel of the one he loved.

"N-no. I can't let you go. If a kiss is what you need in order for you to feel better then I'll do it," Katsura whispered.

Kouichi nearly growled in frustration. Sometimes his friend could be so stubborn! He chalked it up to the influence of both hard-headed former senpais. Katsura was around his brother and lover often enough for their strong personalities to rub off on him.

He turned to face Katsura and frowned down at him, the boy was trembling, and he said "You're obviously freezing. It's getting dark and the temperature has gone down. I'll take you home ok? You know Yamato-senpai is probably having a fit of worry right now."

Katsura looked up and gave him a weak smile, "Ok. You're right."

Kouichi closed his eyes as he sighed in relief but his eyes flipped open as he felt a wet warmth press against his lips. Katsura stood on his tip-toes and without hesitation had placed his lips on Kouichi's! The shocked Captain felt the world spinning around him as every sense in his body focused on the feel of Katsura's small mouth on his. Kouichi, who had immediately stiffened in shock, finally gave in and practically melted into the kiss. Just this once, he would indulge himself for the last time and then he would release Katsura from the prison in his heart.

What neither of them had counted on was the sudden presence of the last person they wanted to see this act of betrayal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sou shouted, resulting in the boys jumping apart.

Their eyes were wide in horror and Katsura cried out, "Sou!"

**I finally finished chapter two! Yes it is short but only because I am pressed for time! I think I left off at a good place though. Please review whoever reads this. And thanks to the one person who read this and reviewed (besides my best friend Lemony Goddess but she doesn't really count anyway). LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! So busy lately! Phew. Happy New Year by the way! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rin! **

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Cupid's Lost Arrow Chapter 3**

Kouichi felt a rush of fear and guilt and he had to stick his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they were trembling. Katsura had such a kind heart and he felt as though he had preyed on that weakness. His friend beside him was clearly panicking and he knew that he had to step in before things could go from bad to worse. It was better for him to take the full amount of blame instead of Katsura.

"Well? Are either of you going to explain what I just saw?" Sou asked icily.

Kouichi gulped and forced his usual cocky smile on his face as he took a few steps towards the enraged college student. Katsura gasped and shifted his feet nervously. What Kouichi was about to do was suicide! Sou had quite a temper and it was normal for a boyfriend with possessive tendencies to give in to the urge to exact revenge…through violence.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat it. We were kissing. It was my fault of course and I do feel bad for going behind your back…but I don't regret it. If you want to punch me…then go ahead," Kouichi said calmly as he continued to approach Sou slowly.

The senpai seemed to be in shock as he remained where he stood, simply staring at Kouichi. He couldn't believe the younger boy's nerve! First he admits to forcing a kiss on his boyfriend, then he refuses to show any sign of remorse, and now he's practically daring him to punch him? Sou turned his gaze from Kouichi to Katsura, who also seemed frozen in place.

"Katsura…what's going on here?" he said in a more subdued tone than previously.

The smaller boy sighed and his shoulders dropped, "Sou, it really is my fault. I was the one to kiss him. I just wanted to help him because he seemed so…lost."

Sou returned his sight to Kouichi and stared at him in silence for a long minute. This was torture for the new Captain as he sensed the older teen calculating something in his mind.

The tension in Sou's body disappeared as he unclenched his fists and crossed his arms over his chest nonchalantly when he spoke again, "I see. But did you really have to kiss him? Sure, he look pretty pathetic right now but you did this without telling me! You really are dumb sometimes…think about how I feel before you act ok?"

Katsura's eyes watered and his bottom lip trembled. This was quite a frequent occurrence for him and the other two felt hints of smiles tease their lips. The boy was so adorable sometimes that it was hard to stay mad at him.

"Oh Sou! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he cried as he dashed over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

Ah, the legendary squeeze in action before Kouichi's eyes. How annoying.

Kouichi's eyebrow twitched, "Hello! You guys don't have to talk as if I'm not here. Sheesh…how rude. And how dare you call me pathetic?"

Sou returned the hug while giving Kouichi an incredulous look, "Have you looked in a mirror lately? No wonder he felt sorry for you. Don't tell me you've been crying yourself to sleep every night…feeling sorry for yourself because you lost Katsura?"

Inside of Kouichi's chest, he felt a stab of cold as the warmth Katsura's kiss was ripped out of his body by the harshness of reality. Why couldn't Sou just let him enjoy the temporary sense of peace Katsura had given him for a little longer? It was almost cruel of fate to deprive him for so long and then give him hope…only for it to be taken away immediately after. Tears pricked at his eyes and he sharply turned around to walk away in the opposite direction. Sure, it would be the long way home but he needed to escape before his mind completely crumbled. If he had to fall apart, he would at least prefer to do so in the privacy of his own room…away from Katsura and Sou.

"Kouichi…wait!" Katsura called out to him.

Kouichi shook his head and refused to look back. He had made that mistake already and look what came from that. _I'm sorry Katsura…I can't wait for you anymore._

Sou held on tightly to Katsura as the boy tried to run after his friend, "No…let him be. I promise we will check on him tomorrow. For now though, I think he needs some space."

Katsura nodded and stopped struggling. He turned to face Sou and looked up into his eyes.

"Sou, why are you being so understanding? You usually would have yelled at us or walked away angry. What changed?"

Sou's eyes showed a hint of sadness as he replied, "For once, I think I saw in him what I used to see in you. He looked so lost…and even though he tried to cover it up…I could tell that he was crying for help. I may not like how he persistently chases you, but I respect him enough to be there for him when he needs someone. You were just trying to be that someone and it's in your nature so I have to accept that part of you."

Katsura smiled and leaned up to kiss Sou softly as a show of gratitude, "You really amaze me. It just serves as a reminder of why I love you so much. Thank you Sou."

Sou returned the loving smile and said, "You're welcome. I love you too. Let me take you home before your brother calls the cops to declare you missing."

Katsura giggled and the lovers quickly left the archery range. Tomorrow they would check up on Kouichi…and try to save him from the darkness.

**Ok. I am finally moving the location! They couldn't stand there talking forever! LOL. I think it turned out decent even though I had Writer's Block for such a long time. I'm just relieved I got this out of the way! I'll continue this story as soon as possible but my other stories are crying for attention as well so it may be a while. Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! I hope more people write about this wonderful series! Hmm…should I pair Kouichi up with someone…like Yamato? I can see it happening…but I'm not sure I want it to in this story. Poor Kouichi…so sexy and so lonely. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four at last! I am aiming for five so the end is near! I hope someone reads this and reviews! This series deserves more attention!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rin! Some lines are actual quotes from volume 1 just to let you know.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai.**

**Cupid's Lost Arrow chapter 4**

Kouichi tossed and turned throughout the night. He felt completely over-heated and sweat clung to him. His mind was filled with nightmares of Katsura and Sou. They were laughing and kissing until they noticed him. Suddenly, they turned and stared coldly at him as he fell to his knees before them. His chest heaved and his bleached hair became soaked as his body became feverish.

"Katsura…no…" he mumbled.

The dream changed and Kouichi suddenly found himself back at the beach with Yamato-senpai, Sou, and Katsura. The smell of the sea hit nostrils, but instead of feeling at ease, his heart beat sped up and his limbs numbed.

Sou spoke without glancing back at him, "The Seven Defilements of archery…Sakurasawa, you say them."

Caught off guard by Sou's sudden interest in teaching, Kouichi gaped at him for a few seconds before replying, "You mean the seven emotional obstacles they say affect shooting, right?"

"That's right. You learned that a strong mind, uninfluenced by those obstacles is important."

"I can say them. Happiness sunders the heart…anger, the liver. Sorrow tears the large intestine."

Yamato added, "Expectation, the spleen. Surprise, also the large intestine."

"Katsura! And the rest is?"

Katsura's eyes widened and he hesitantly answered, "Umm…fear, the kidneys, and…"

"Greed sunders the soul," Sou ended.

That day, Kouichi felt Katsura begin to drift further away. Kouichi then realized that all of those emotional obstacles were starting to eat him alive. How long would he have until he was completely destroyed? Sou had helped Katsura grow stronger, and in the process, the cute boy's archery had improved. Every day, Kouichi watched his best friend live life to its fullest with a beautiful smile. Kouichi had wanted to be the one Katsura depended on…and he didn't care how selfish he was being. But now, he knew it was too late. Katsura didn't need saving. Katsura didn't need Kouichi.

The young captain shot up as something brought him back to reality. Tears streamed down his face as he stood on shaky legs and walked to his window. Sunlight sneaked into his dark room through a slit opening between his curtains. He pushed them apart slightly and peeked out, but he didn't notice how violently he was trembling. He squinted as the light burned into him before his eyes finally adjusted enough for him to recognize the source of his sudden awakening. On his front porch, only six feet away from his room, stood the familiar forms of Katsura and Sou. Kouichi's heart fluttered in panic and everything began to swirl around him. He could hear Katsura and Sou quietly arguing. He winced as he remembered that he had told Katsura of his parents' trip which would last the whole week.

"I'm still shocked and upset that you know where the Sakurasawa's hide their spare key, but I suppose we'll discuss that later. You know he probably won't open the door so why don't you just use the key? The sooner we get in and check on him, the sooner we can go," Sou grumbled.

Katsura sighed and said, "Yeah, but it's for emergencies only! Besides, it doesn't seem right to just walk in unannounced!"

Sou opened his mouth to continue the argument, but was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Katsura jumped and Sou's eyes narrowed.

"That sounded like it came from inside Kouichi's room!" Katsura yelped.

"Katsura… this counts as an emergency doesn't it? Open the door."

Katsura immediately obeyed and as soon as the door was unlocked, Sou shoved it open and rushed inside, kicking off his shoes roughly. Katsura bit his lip and followed him. His mind was racing as he worried for his friend's safety. He finally arrived at Katsura's room but stood frozen in the doorway. Time had stopped as he saw his best friend lying in a pool of blood in the arms of his boyfriend.

Sou glanced up, his eyes wide with panic, and shouted, "Katsura! Hurry! Get towels and a bowl of water. He's losing a lot of blood from these cuts."

Katsura wanted to move. He knew he had to move. Kouichi needed help. Kouichi needed him. But, he was afraid. He was unsure. He felt his heart crumbling at the sight of his pale, bloody and unconscious best friend.

"D-d-did he…?" he whispered.

Sou probably would have snapped at him for not jumping into action, but he saw the look in Katsura's eyes so he quickly and firmly replied, "No. This was an accident. He has a fever and it seems he knocked over that vase and that picture frame. He must have landed on the glass so his arms got cut up. Now Katsura, please…go get the supplies so that we can clean him up and stop the bleeding."

The smaller boy nodded and wiped away his tears. Kouichi was hurt, and he was determined to take care of his friend. After all, it was the least he could do after breaking his heart. He turned and ran to search for the supplies Sou requested. Sou continued to apply pressure to as many of the cuts on Kouichi's arms as he could reach. He tried to ignore the fact that blood was everywhere. He tried to ignore the fact that he could hear Kouichi struggling to breathe. He tried to ignore the fact that the body which had felt so hot earlier was now losing that heat so that Kouichi felt cold to the touch. Most of all, Sou tried to ignore the fact that he was terrified. He had to be strong…for Katsura…and for Kouichi. He found himself reciting the Seven Defilements of Archery in his mind and remembered that a strong mind uninfluenced by those obstacles was necessary.

"Don't you dare die Sakurasawa," Sou whispered and ignored the fact that he wanted to cry.

**Ah, so dramatic! Don't worry folks! Despite being depressed, Kouichi did NOT try to commit suicide. I would never allow that! I know this was short but all of these chapters have been short anyway! Please review and stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was supposed to be posted yesterday….but life has a way of derailing a lot of my plans. Oh well. Today is the day! The end of this short and sad fic! But good news…it's a fluffy happy ending. Also, as a warning, when it comes to me and cute love triangles…this is the outcome I usually prefer.**

**Thanks to the few who have reviewed:**

**Fierywolfchild**

**Spiel**

**Killing Lies**

**And my bff Lemony Goddess (who still owes me ten bucks)**

**Cupid's Lost Arrow chapter 5**

When Kouichi opened his eyes, all he saw was white. He immediately panicked, assuming that he was either in a hospital or in heaven. Luckily, as soon as he sat up, the white fell away and he realized that he was still in his room. He glanced down and noticed the white washcloth sprawled across his lap. He could feel water coming from it and soaking through the blanket onto his leg. So someone must have placed it on his forehead to help him cool off. He had been feeling hot and sticky earlier…but who could have done this…and why? His parents were out of town and Katsura wasn't…

"Oh," he said out loud.

The door suddenly opened and Kouichi glanced up as Katsura and Sou entered the room. The atmosphere was tense and Kouichi wondered why the other two looked so uneasy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Katsura flinched and Sou frowned, but neither of them spoke. Kouichi was a now a bit peeved. Why were they acting so weird? First of all, they were in his house! Second, he was still upset about yesterday so he wasn't exactly pleased to see them. Third, he still felt hot and for some reason his arms were itching and slightly throbbing. He glanced down and pushed off more of the blanket to observe his arms, and gasped. There were multiple bandages and most of his arms were wrapped in gauze. The more he moved his arms, the more spots of blood he saw.

"What happened? How did I get hurt?" he demanded.

Katsura again flinched and refused to look up at him. But Sou seemed to have snapped out of his moping period and walked over to stand over Kouichi. The older boy was quite intimidating due to his cool and almost unaffected expression, height, and strong upper body. Kouichi knew that he had pissed his senpai off the night before by kissing Katsura, and he worried that the angry college student would beat him to a pulp now.

Sou surprised him by sighing and gently holding onto one of Kouichi's arms as he murmured, "You had a fever this morning and accidentally knocked over a vase and picture frame off your night table. I think you fainted and landed on the pieces of broken glass on the floor. We cleaned up the cuts and wrapped them to stop the bleeding. They weren't very deep but there were so many of them that you lost a lot of blood."

Kouichi blinked and gaped at him for a few minutes until he got his brain to work again and said, "That makes sense. I remember waking up to the sound of voices and then there was a bright light…and glass shattered and I felt sharp pain in my arms…and then nothing."

Katsura finally approached the bed cautiously and asked, "Kouichi, do you feel better now? Should we call your parents or take you to a doctor? We weren't sure what to do. I was really worried …umm…**we** were really worried."

Sou and Kouichi didn't miss the hidden significance in that statement, but chose not to say anything. Now was not the time for more drama. Kouichi smiled warmly at his Assistant Captain and held out a hand for Katsura to hold. Katsura blushed and did so, but only after glancing up at Sou for permission.

"Sorry to scare you. I'm much better now, thanks to both of you. I don't think we need to call anyone. So…why are you guys here anyway?" Kouichi said lightly.

Katsura tensed again and Sou's eyes narrowed. The heavy subject which had been looming overhead was once again bearing down on them.

"Kouichi, we came to talk to you about what happened last night. Sou and I decided we should get everything out in the open," Katsura spoke as calmly as he could, despite the fear squeezing his heart.

Kouichi's face lacked expression for a minute but then cracked into a cheesy grin, "Oh that? That's old news. Don't worry about that. I'm past it…so you two need to let it go too! It was a one time thing right? No hard feelings?"

Katsura opened his mouth to reply, but Sou cut him off gruffly, "Sakurasawa, stop being an idiot! Can't you see what's going on?"

Kouichi was speechless and could only shake his head in the negative. Katsura stifled a giggle as his normally cold and unruffled boyfriend scowled and turned away to hide his blush. Speaking from the heart had always been quite challenging for Sou. He only let his barrier down around Katsura, and now it was crumbling in front of Kouichi…his former rival. Why former, one might ask? Because…

"Kouichi…we wanted to tell you why I kissed you and why Sou was ok with it," Katsura began as he smiled and his twinkling eyes stared at his confused best friend.

Sou made a sound of disgruntlement before he turned to face Kouichi, blush still in place and even darker than before, and said, "Katsura never chose me over you…at least not in his heart. He loves you too…and wants to be with you."

Kouichi was stunned and if he hadn't already been sitting on his bed, he definitely would have collapsed. Katsura returned his feelings? He loved Sou but wanted to be with him? And why did Sou seem ok with it? Why was Sou blushing? His head was spinning but he stayed silent, waiting for the punch line…because surely this was some kind of joke…a sick joke.

"Kouichi, what Sou just said is true. I do love him and want to stay with him…but I can't deny that I do have feelings for you too. So, we talked for a long time about this and came to the conclusion that since Sou has an interest in you as well, we'd like to ask you to be our boyfriend," Katsura rushed out.

Kouichi felt as if the breath had been knocked right out of him. He was nearly convinced that he had lost his mind or he was dreaming. There was just no way…

"It's true. I know it's a lot to take in but just think about it for a while before you say anything ok? We'll let you get some rest now. If you need anything, just call us ok, Kouichi?" Sou said as he led Katsura to the door.

Kouichi? Sou never called him by his first name! Kouichi could only nod in response and watched silently as they left his room. Were they for real? Kouichi pinched himself on his shoulder and winced as he felt the pain. Yep, this was definitely real. But how did this happen? He was so sure that Katsura would never love him back…and the idea of Sou having feelings for him too was absurd! No, he'd never be that lucky. He'd always admired his senpai and been envious of him for his beautiful archery and his relationship with Katsura. But he'd never imagined being in that kind of relationship with him! With Katsura…he always felt hopelessly lost…as if Cupid had made a mistake by shooting him with an arrow meant for someone else. He wondered if he was supposed to have fallen in love with another member of the archery team or even a pretty girl at his school. That arrow had to have lost its way and he was the first unfortunate victim in its path.

Could a relationship between three people even work anyway? There were so many problems with just two young men being together…but three? Society would look down on them, they could never get married, they would not have kids (although there was nothing wrong with adoption), and their families would be furious! Katsura was lucky that his dad and brother seemed ok with it…but what about Sou's family…and his own? It was such a heavy burden and Kouichi wasn't sure they would be able to handle it. Why was life so difficult? He finally had a chance at love and happiness with Katsura (his best friend and the one he had loved for so long)…but there were so many obstacles.

Most importantly, Katsura could not be the only one in the relationship being loved by the other two. Would Sou and Kouichi ever develop stronger feelings for each other? They had spent so much time pining after Katsura and battling each other over him…that they had never really taken the time to get to know one another. Sou probably wasn't the insensitive jerk he always pegged him for and Kouichi knew that Sou had always only thought of him as a manipulative brat. The chances of them falling in love were slim to none! Kouichi was about to call them back into the room when suddenly…he remembered something.

His arms were burning from the cuts and he felt the fever leaving his body as cold seeped into him. But then, there was a source of warmth beside him, around him, beneath him, over him. He was cradled in strong arms and his head rested on the firm chest of someone. The voices were muted but in the back of his mind he knew Sou and Katsura were there. Sou was the one holding him? His body was shaking and he could hear the fear in Sou's voice. Where had the strong, calm-headed Vice-Captain he knew gone? This person was completely different. This person was vulnerable and frantic with worry. Worry over him.

As he felt darkness taking over, Kouichi heard Sou whisper, "Don't you dare die Sakurasawa."

Kouichi gasped as his memory was restored. They were telling the truth! They had feelings for him! He felt tears spring to his eyes and tried to call for them, but he choked over his sobs. As if by magic, Sou and Katsura appeared and were instantly beside him. Katsura held his hands and whispered comforting words of affection. Sou leaned over them and rubbed Kouichi's back soothingly and Kouichi could see the concern in his eyes.

As soon as he managed to take in a solid breath, Kouichi said, "I decided that I'd like to try being with you…both of you. But you have to promise that even if it doesn't work out…please don't stop being my friends. It would break my heart if I lost you guys."

Katsura and Sou exchanged a surprised glance, before looking back at Kouichi with identical smiles.

"We promise."

**So, I told you it would be short, sweet, and fluffy. Yes, I know not all triangles can be resolved like this…but seriously, there are so many times where I wish all three could be together so that no one would get hurt. Examples: Eerie Queerie (Ghost), Gravitation, Absolute Boyfriend, Fruits Basket, and Alice 19****th****. Just to name a few. Anyway, thanks for reading! I was happy to write for this great manga series!**


End file.
